<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"NO PADRE TU ERES..... MÍO" [Harry/James] by Ramc95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907122">"NO PADRE TU ERES..... MÍO" [Harry/James]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95'>Ramc95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Omega James Potter, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>harry potter / james potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"NO PADRE TU ERES..... MÍO" [Harry/James]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Título: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO</p><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenece a J. K. Rowling</p><p>User: @Ramc95</p><p>Pareja: Harry/James</p><p>Anime/Saga/Book: Harry Potter</p><p>Generos: Drama, Misterio, AU</p><p>Advertencias: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violación, Lemon</p><p>Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)</p><p>Resumen: Los omegas no tienen derechos, según las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas</p><p>Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no</p><p>Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual</p><p>Aquí estarán parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas<br/>Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos</p><p>Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"NO PADRE TU ERES.....MÍO"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Es realmente precioso con el traje azul marino que se acentúa a su cintura, no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Es precioso</p><p>Solo soy un estudiante de preparatoria pero me esfuerzo por ser el hombre perfecto para el</p><p>Tengo todo planeado para esta noche, no pasará de esta noche que lo are mío, probaré esos carnosos labios y esas caderas tan perfectas</p><p>He esperado tanto tiempo y ya es mi límite, ya no aguanto más. Tiene que ser mío</p><p>Lo veo llegar cansado de la oficina, tan precioso aún desaliñado. Me relamo los labios</p><p>—Bienvenido Padre— lo recibo en la entrada y el me sonríe algo cansado</p><p>—Harry podrías traerme unas aspirinas. El dolor de cabeza me esta matando. Si Hijo?—</p><p>—Está bien Padre, vete a bañar en seguido subo con las aspirinas.— Le sonrió y el me devuelve la sonrisa subiendo las escaleras y luego entrar al su habitación. Este es mi momento no lo dejaré pasar</p><p>Mientras el se baña yo no aguanto las ganas de hacerlo mío, maldición debo de darme prisa. Verto todo el polvo adormecedor en el jugo de naranja y lo revuelvo con la cucharada. Saco una pastilla del botiquín de primeros auxilios, le preparo un sánduche y subo con lo preparado</p><p>Toco la puerta de su habitación</p><p>—Padre estás visible— escucho una afirmación de adentro y abro la puerta, casi se me cae el plato al ver tan bella escena. Mi "Padre" está vestido con un pijama casi transparente que hace querer comérmelo pero me aguanto las ganas</p><p>Está en su computadora y la sierra sonriéndome como siempre. Me invitó a centrarme también en la cama y me quedé frente a él</p><p>—Harry yo quiero decirte algo— me dijo nervioso. Que será lo que quiere decirme, jamas lo había visto así. —Yo, yo, yo— estaba tartamudeando cosa que no me dio buena espina. Por lo que le di el plato. Tomó entre sus manos el sánduche y lo mordisqueo un poco. Esperé atentamente por que se tomará el jugo pero no lo hizo</p><p>—Dime Padre que quieres decirme— le animé a seguir con lo que estaba por decirme. Le dio otro mordisco al sánduche y luego suspiró y porfin me miró a los ojos. Todavía estaba nervioso lo note por su temblor al hablar</p><p>—Yo. Yo... Un hombre me está cortejando— dijo al fin encendiendo mi furia. —¡¡¡Que dijiste!!!— le grité. —No me grites que yo soy tu Padre— me regañó.</p><p>Yo estaba furioso. —Cortejando. Otro Cortejando lo que es mío— Brame furioso. —Tu no eres mi Padre, tú y Mama se casaron porque ambos no querían lazos con Alfas y ella estaba ya embarazada cuándo se casaron.— no pude evitar lanzar todo lo que sentía pero todavía no terminaba. —Tu eres un Omega y yo un Alfa nosotros debemos estar juntos—</p><p>Eso lo dejó en shock lo pude ver porque abrió sus ojos grandemente cuando le grité lo último</p><p>—Pero Hijo. Eso entre nosotros no puede ser. Yo te amé desde que naciste para mi eres mi hijo— sus lagrimas empezaron a salir mientras decía lo último.</p><p>Yo estaba furioso. No es mío, nadie debe cortejar lo que es mío, alce la mirada furioso. —Dime. Por eso nos fuimos del mundo mágico, para que tú puedas escoger a tu pareja. ¡¡¡EH!!! — le grite. —Dime otra cosa más, lo del dolor de cabeza solo era una treta para hablar de ésto? —</p><p>—Si Hijo, lo lamento— me dijo llorando. —¡¡Cuál de las dos!!—grité. —Las dos— me dijo temblando, se tapó su bello rostro llorando</p><p>Nunca un Omega peleaba con un Alfa, ellos no resistían a tanta dominación en la voz de ellos por lo que se encogían en su lugar y respondían sumisamente. Por eso James después de la muerte de su Amiga y compañera de vida se fue al mundo Mugle dejando atrás el mundo Mágico en el cuál los Omegas no tenían derechos, voz ni voto en nada. Solo eras tomados a la fuerza y obligados a parir</p><p>—No me grites Hijo— me dijo hipando, sabes que no puedo contra ti.</p><p>—Veve el jugo, luego hablaremos de ésto— le dije sumamente molesto a lo que el sin chistar obedeció y se tomó un poco el jugo todavía temblando. Padre, pronto te sentirás mejor sonreí un poco malvadamente. Pronto la droga haría efecto</p><p>—Que me pasa hijo porqué me siento así— dijo cayendo en la cama agitado. Quité el plato poniéndolo en una mesita que estaba al costado de la cama, lo acomodé bien en el centro de la misma y le abrí las piernas un poco. Con lo indefenso que se ve me dan ganas de hacerle cosas rudamente pero no lo haré. Seré lento por esta vez.</p><p>—Que haces— me dijo intentando alzar su mano izquierda pero la tome entre la mía poniéndola a un costado. Lo desnude lentamente besando cada parte de esa exquisita piel hasta dejarle moretones en todo ese esbelto cuerpo. Alcé sus piernas y se las abrí admirándolo bien. Aspire. —¡¡¡Oh!!!— mis pupilas se dilataron y sonreí luego las bajé poniéndoselas a un costado de mi cuerpo cada una, me incliné besando su cuello y mordisqueándolo un poco.</p><p>Lo observé llorando en silencio, Sonreí y sople en su oído consiguiendo un gemido de su parte. —Sabes no dejaré que nadie te tenga aparte de mí "Papi"— susurre en su oído burlonamente la última parte.</p><p>—No sabes cuánto he esperado para hacer ésto, te he deseado por mucho tiempo. Demasiado— le dije besando y limpiando con mi lengua las lagrimas que se resbalaban de sus preciosos ojos</p><p>Mi mano se coló entre sus muslos separándolos un poco, luego lamí mi dedo anular y lo dirigí a sus muslos insertándolo en la pequeña entrada consiguiendo un gritillo de mi Omega que intentaba por todos los medios mover su cuerpo y alejarme. Sonreí divertido por su actitud mientras el dedo entraba y salia de la apretada hendidura.</p><p>—Sabes Papi, no te podrás levantar hasta que el efecto se pasen y eso sera dentro de cuatro horas así que tendremos mucho tiempo para divertirnos— le dije mirándole el cuello asustándolo un poco, no lo marcaría todavía no almenos hasta que lo anudara.</p><p>—Serás dócil para mí "Papi"?— le Sonreí divertido. No obtuve respuesta alguna por lo que inserte otro dedo en la hendidura. —Tengo una idea, precioso y si te hago llegar al celo— me maraville al ver la cara de pánico y los insistentes movimientos que intentaba hacer para sacarse de mi agarre.</p><p>HORAS DESPUÉS</p><p>Lloró mucho cuándo lo profane, no lo hice llegar al celo quería que sepa conscientemente lo que era estar con un Alfa. Lloró mucho pero sé que también lo disfrutó, sus gemidos y gritillos me encendieron aún más. Ahora estoy esperando que se baje la hinchazón de el nudo que aún está dentro de mi Omega que yace dormido por el cansancio y la actividad</p><p>Masajeo la marca que yace en su pezón decidí que la marca sería allí. No como todos lo hacen en el cuello. Besé su frente y Sonreí. Por fin lo conseguí. Es Mío. Luego de ésto regresaremos al Mundo Mágico</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"CUIDATE LAS ESPALDAS. NO SABES QUIÉN PODRÍA ATACARTE. LO SIENTO PADRE, NADIE ME QUITARÁ LO QUE ES..... MÍO"</p><p> </p><p>******************</p><p>El capítulo no está corregido por lo que las críticas sobre la mala escritura me darán igual</p><p>Pd: gracias por apoyarme en cada capítulo que he escrito </p><p>No se olviden de dejar su voto o comentario si así lo desean</p><p>A los que desenn su capítulo.  Sean amables de dejarme la pareja y algo como lo quisieran ejemplo un resúmen o como deseen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>